The Seduction of Mikage
by narusuke
Summary: Teito's all wind up in hooking Mikage to be his lover and he's clueless and desperate. "Oh c'mon! All he need is an advice from a pro!" A lot of blushing Teito! Rated T but will be M in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Finally! I'm starting my own fanfic for this couple (MikagexTeito). Oh the goose bumps! I'm drooling for this couple! I love the way they stare at each other as if they would pound the other right then and there! Though I'm already an experienced writer, I still need help from you people! Though could you be a little considerate and kind with your criticism? Hehehe, kinda sensitive over here. Anyway, I'm adding my own character, introducing Akira Gericht Gottes (lit. judgment of God ), a vessel for another new, powerful character, the Eye of Azrael. Teito and Mikage will be the main characters/pairing but Akira will play a major role in the development of their friendship. Plus, in my fanfic Mikage is alive (applause!) for Teito to… well… seduce.

Summary: Teito is all wind up on how to hook his best friend Mikage to swing in the same lane as he is and be his lover, but how can he do that? "Oh c'mon, all he needs is the advice from a pro!"

Note: I don't own any of them, only Akira (mixture of Naruto and Sasuke appearance; hair color and face of Sasuke and eye color, lithe body, droop hair style and whisker marks of Naruto) and Azrael (much like Michael, cloaked with white long hair and a pair of black feather wings.).

Story Line: After the assault of Barsburg force during the final bishop examination.

***

Chapter 1: The Problem and the Plan

It's been a whole month since Akira decided to realize the annihilation of Barsburg's primal platoon of Warsfeil that attacked his precious church. After witnessing all of this, Teito couldn't believe it, but the Eye of Azrael could really inflict such terrifying destruction, just like the display of power of his Eye of Mikhail when it was separated from him during the Empire's first attack. Temporary peace assumed and that left our pretty jade bishop to deal with his own, secret and major problem.

"I can't take it!!!!!!" he howled, rousing from his chair in an indignant manner. "Why can't I do it?! I defeated half of Basburg's Warsfeils army, kicked Ayanami's butt and all…" he said, cheeks red from obvious frustration. "But why can't I do it? I can't understand!" he said, slumping back at his innocent chair and hiding his face under the covers of his folded arms. Little do our jade bishop know is that someone's rushing to see him. It is very unusual in the middle of a peaceful atmosphere that a hellish scream be suddenly overhead throughout the entire church no?

"Mikage…" he said softly, his voice somewhat mellow yet full of uncertainty. If Teito could only look at the door, he would see his object of attention panting, and definitely he would regret uttering his best friend's name so affectionately.

"Yes? You called Teito?" Mikage resonated suddenly, making the smaller boy to jump in surprise.

"M-Mikage!" he said, his face red and heartbeat abnormally fast. _How long has he been there?_ "D-don't pop out so suddenly! You're going to kill me in a heart attack!" he whined, a cute blush still visible in his smooth cheeks.

"Hehehe, sorry but you've got me worried." He said, taking a seat beside the jade bishop. "When I was having a chat with Akira, your voice suddenly howled throughout the whole Barsburg church and I came here rushing to see if there's something wrong with you… Good grief that there's none."

Upon hearing that, Teito couldn't help but sigh in delight. _Mikage really cares for me._ "Thanks and sorry, Mikage." He said, smiling at his friend a little.

"Oh no it's nothing best buddy! You're always welcome!" his blond friend replied, flashing him that goofy smile of his. Upon seeing that smile, Teito couldn't help it but blush a little. After realizing something, he let out another of his long sighs; one that didn't went unnoticed by Mikage's observation.

"Is there something wrong Teito?" Mikage pressed on, leaning closer to his enigmatic friend.

_Yes, there's something wrong, and it concerns the two of us._ Standing abruptly, Teito cast an apologetic look at Mikage and left the room in a dash. Mikage was left alone, face contorted into a disappointed frown…

***

The garden of Barsburg church was luxurious as ever. It is where troubled people would stay surrounded by flower and bathe in the sunlight under the peaceful blue skies.

And when we say troubled people, today, Teito will definitely fit into the category.

"This garden, it has a lot of memories of Mikage." Teito murmured while lying at the carpet of luscious green grass. He inhaled the scent of the surrounding, inhaling that relaxing scent that smells like

"Mikage…"

Now, isn't uttering the name of a certain person for more than the normal times in a span of a day…abnormal? Or should we say a manifestation of obsession?

"I like you… I really like you but how can I tell you?" he cried out softly, putting his arms over his eyes in order to hide the tears of frustration.

"If you do, just tell that you like him."

Surely today, Teito is always caught off-guard. Not paying attention much to his surrounding, Teito always travels to lala land to fantasize an oblivious hot blond nipping at his neck and doing ecchi things to his lithe and sexy body *#$%. So much to fantasizing, Teito didn't notice the presence of Akira, the dreaded vessel of the Eye of Azrael, who's also the most frightening enemy one could imagine.

Well, his the kid who could topple down Verloren into sleep mode and banish half of Barsburg Empire's Warsfeil Elite Platoon with a single blast of level 100 magnitude 10 black atomic laser. Anyone will avoid igniting the kid's anger.

"AKIRA WTF!" Teito shrieked, jumping 1 meter away from the Azrael vessel with his hands clutching his left chest.

"Chill Teito!" he said while grinning childishly. "So, what was your problem earlier?"

_Oh dear_. Teito once again cursed his mouth in its nonstop yearning of Mikage's name.

"What are you talking about?" the jade bishop denied but sadly, Akira isn't the one to be fooled.

"Teito Klein, you don't positively believe that you could deny what my enhanced hearing ability had heard right? Or do you want me to say what was your problem?" the raven teased, raising a brow of fine black hair to challenge his co-vessel.

"Err… alright, I do have a problem and that concerns…well…uhm...M-Mikage." he sighed, jade eyes now hidden from view as he chose to hide his face in his palms. But Akira could safely say that his blushing like crazy. How could he not if his ears are all red?

_Oh, the frustration and anxiety of my cute Teito!_ Akira cheered. "So, could you tell me the details?" he urged while seating beside Teito who is now collecting his self and embracing his knees to his chest.

"I don't know when it started but after the day that you saved him from Ayanami, I-well, I can't stop on thinking of Mikage." he heaved, looking at his shuffling feet.*

"And?" Akira said as he plucked a flower to munch.

"I have this dream, me and Mikage, a… well you know a w-we-"

"-a wet dream-" Akira supplemented

"-err...yeah that's it and I felt so… I should feel dirty and disgusted but…"

"You felt good and you felt it was right, oh so right." the raven concluded, which made Teito to bury his head into the darkness of his folded knees.

"Yes, so right and so good that it scares me. I don't know what to do."

"You wanted to tell Mikage of your dream and ask him if whenever he was in your shoes, what would he feel, right?"

Teito suddenly bolted upwards and lunged at Akira who was grinning at him. Teito was currently straddling the other boy pinning him in the carpet of grass.

"How did you know?! Did Azrael lend you the power to read minds as well?" Teito shouted while holding the other vessel down with his weight. He gave him a hard squeeze in the shoulder where his hands are holding the raven. The raven only laughed lightly, shuffling a little then detaching Teito's death grip easily and settled Teito and himself into another peaceful side-by-side sitting position.

"It's not like I can read your crazy mind-"

"-I'm not crazy thank you-" Teito sarcastically countered.

"-Okay, disturbed mind then, it's just that I've been in your situation before. The exact same situation may I add…"

That caught Teito in surprise. So that means…

"You're a g-ga-"

"Gay? Yes I am and mind you, I'm the hottest gay guy in our world."

After hearing this, Teito blushed hard as he remember the time where he, Mikage, Frau and Akira went outside the church. They went into a hot spring store and since they're the slimmest of the four, Teito and Akira went on a separate pool.

**Flashback**

Teito was having a good time dipping into the hot spring pool together with his co-vessel Akira. He noted the toned but slender figure of Akira.

_Come to think of it, Akira has the same physique as mine_. Then all of a sudden, Akira cast him a weird look that sent shivers into his spine.

"Teito, now that we are alone in this separate pool, are you thinking of doing ecchi things to me?" the raven teased which made Teito to blush immensely. Satisfied with the other's reaction, Akira crawled closer towards Teito. He stopped within 10 cm distance from the Mikhail vessel before acting sultry. "So?"

"Akira, what are you doing?" Teito said, a blush creeping out of his cheeks as the other started to crawl closer to him.

"Oh c'mon Teito I saw how you stare at me earlier. Well, what do you want to do? We are after all, alone in this pool. Mikage and Frau are probably sneaking into the women's bathroom now, meaning we're all alone for a little, exercise no?" Akira said, winking a little before placing a hand on Teito's thigh.

"What! No way man I do not swing that way Aki!" the jade bishop countered, abruptly standing up to power up his statement. Silence followed as Akira stared at the standing boy in front of him.

"What?" Teito asked, annoyed by the sudden quietness of his co-vessel.

Well, as oblivious as Teito was, he isn't wearing anything in the pool and due to standing up, he just exposed his body to his co-vessel in his birthday suit with his thing dangling in front of the other, and that made the Azrael vessel to gawk.

"Well what do you know Teito. You've got a very sexy body and a nice…" The raven said, shifting a little in a teasing manner. Upon realizing, Teito suddenly submerged his self into the water again with a red blush on his face. Seeing this, Akira couldn't help but crackle a fit of laughter. Later on, Mikage appeared and joined the two of them in the pool. Teito immediately clung to Mikage as soon as the other's inside the pool. Mikage took his friend, his caring and protective side emerging as he surveys his friend's status.

"What's the matter best buddy?" he said while tucking some of Teito's hair from his face. But the answer came not from Teito but from the other occupant of the pool.

"Well, I was saying that Teito has a gorgeous and sexy body, suitable for an uke." Akira said while drinking one of the shop's ready made drinks. He was on the other side of the pool while sipping at his soda.

"Uke?" Teito asked, wondering what that word means.

"Yes uke. You're a beautiful uke." Akira said.

"Mikage, what do you mean by uke?" Teito asked again, facing his friend for answers.

Mikage laughed nervously as he raked his brain for a mellow explanation. "Err… well you know, remember back in the academy about sex education?" and to this, Teito blushed and nodded. Mikage coughed a little and continued "When a man engages into sex with another man, there is a seme and there is an uke. The seme in the one who plays the role of the man, meaning the one who…um…"

Oh he couldn't say out loud alright!

"The one who fucks." Akira added. Immediately, Mikage and Teito blushed.

"Yeah, the one who fucks the other male who plays the role of the woman, in short the uke." he finished, a slight blush is still in his cheeks. Really, even though they're already at the age of 15 and 14, Mikage and Teito couldn't thoroughly discuss something like that so casually, unlike Akira.

Now that Teito knew the meaning of the word uke, he replayed in his mind the earlier statement of Akira. After processing…

"You dare call me an uke?!" Teito howled, blasting a huge ball of destructive zaiphon towards Akira, which the latter disperse using his own zaiphon.

"Teito calm down!" Mikage begged and hoped that his friend wouldn't destroy the whole resort.

"How can I calm down Mikage? He just labeled me as a FUCKABLE guy!" Teito growled in response before preparing another destructive zaiphon.

"Hey baby Teito, I'm not the only one who thinks that way okay?" The co-vessel said before activating the Eye of Azrael underwater to erect a barrier for the whole place for he could foresee the upcoming events…

"What?!" he shrieked, blasting another zaiphon.

**End of Flashback**

"So that's why you said those words back then." Teito said, rubbing the back of is head. "I didn't know that you're serious in hitting on me…"

"Yep! Now back to your problem." the other said, lying down to spread his arms.

"Um, what about my problem?" The other followed, lying down beside his co-vessel.

"Problems arise to be solved. You have a problem and we need to solve it right away before it becomes troublesome."

"We?" The jade bishop said.

"Indeed we. I'm your friend and as far as homosexual love life was concerned, you're just a newbie and you need guidance from a pro."

"A pro?" Teito inquired, intrigue at the sudden claims of his friends, then, some conclusion hit him in the head. "You're saying you're a pro, so you mean that you…"

"Bingo!" the other vessel said while smirking at the newbie with his trademark smirks. "I have past male lovers and all of them fell in love at me."

"W-what!?" Teito said, eyebrows raised and blushing furiously. "You mean you have s-se-"

"Um…yeah but as far as I can remember, I only slept with the same guy in every lifetime." Akira answered, blushing a little at the memory of those passionate nights. "Guess I over exaggerated a little about the numbers." **

Teito look at Akira, who was smiling a little while blushing in a cute shade of pink. "Akira, you said only with the same guy per lifetime. As I remember, this is your 22nd life right? Does that mean…"

"Although I'm gay and all, I pledge my body, love and loyalty only to one man." Akira said, looking straight at the jade bishop's eyes. "And even though I already had my 22nd life, I don't intend to pledge my entity to another person's soul. I'm always looking for that one soul, the soul of my first and last romance. Right now, I'm still looking for the 22nd reincarnation of my first lover."

That left Teito speechless. Akira, known troublemaker, loud, sneaky and cunning, he didn't know that Akira was a loyal lover. After hearing his story, Teito started to admire Akira and his loyalty towards that lucky boy.

"Wow, what a love story…" _I wish I could also have the same story…_

"Now, as your friend I don't want to stand here and see you burdened with my past lives' problems. I'm here to help you so it wouldn't be that hard to solve that problem of yours." Akira said, sitting up and turning to face Teito.

"How do you intend to help me? I mean, I'm really clueless." Teito answered, casting a downward glance to show desperation.

"Don't worry chibi, oniichan's here to help!" The raven said, slinging one arm at the younger boy. "We'll definitely make Mikage fall for you."

* * *

* In my fanfic, they met Akira as one of the main attendant of Barsburg church. He was disguised as one of the bishops and kept an eye at the balance between light and darkness under the command of God. Akira, not Zehel, went to save Teito from Ayanami/Mikage. By using the power of the Eye of Azrael, he freed Mikage from Ayanami's controls.

** Aside from the powers to inflict massive destruction and to purify half Kors and other dark creatures, the bearer of the Eye of Azrael is also granted by the ability to see the color of souls and to regain past memories of his past lives once reincarnated.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Teito is all wind up on how to hook his best friend Mikage to swing in the same lane as he is and be his lover, but how can he do that? "Oh c'mon, all he needs is an advice from a pro!"

Note: I don't own 07 Ghost, only Akira (mixture of Naruto and Sasuke appearance; hair color and face of Sasuke and eyes, droop haircut, lithe body and whisker marks of Naruto) and Azrael (much like Michael, cloaked with white long hair and a pair of black feather wings).

Chapter 2: OF CROSS-DRESSING AND GOLDEN VOICES

***

Castor and Labrador are known to be an inseparable duo in the Barsburg church. Since they have ALMOST identical types of zaiphon, they really can get along pretty well aside to the fact they have the same nature. And once again, the inseparable duo was found in the same spot every 8:00 in the morning with their apprentices Quida and Hakuren who are helping Labrador at trimming and taking care of his plants.

"Ne, Castor have you seen Teito lately?" the flower bishop said while examining his freshly picked silver flower.

"Hm? No I haven't seen him." the puppeteer answered while sipping at his flower tea.

Hearing his friend's name, Hakuren stopped in pulling a weed to look at Labrador.

"Labrador-san, is there something wrong with Teito?" the amethyst eyed bishop asked.

Labrador inhaled a little and put his ear over his flowers as if the flowers are saying something to him very important. He retreated soon after that and faced the other bishop. "Our little bishop has a problem." he said.

"Him? And what would it be? Something that's very troubling?" the Castor asked which earns a chuckle from the youthful bishop. Castor Hakuren and Quida cast a questioning frown towards the chuckling bishop, which was answered instantly.

"Not very much but the flowers said that Teito wouldn't want anyone to find out. It seems that the flowers understand Teito's feelings." Labrador answered before cutting one red rose.

"Love perhaps?" was the unexpected response from Quida. Hakuren cast him a surprised look while Castor sipped at his tea once again before answering.

"I think so too."

***

Akira's room was known to be RESTRICTED from outside forces and even the great Ghosts are not allowed to enter his dominion. The Eyes of Mikhail, Raphael and Azrael are known of the capability to erect powerful barriers, and Azrael's barrier was the most prominent of the three.

So how come a pair of 14 year old boys is inside his room?

"So, how do you plan to do this?" one of the boys said.

"First, off with the clothes!" the other boy declared before pouncing the other to the bed. Protests and swears echoed throughout the room to be heard in the corridor where unexpected individuals pass by.

"_What are they doing?" _says someone who passes by the room.

"Get off!" the other commanded.

Now, people stopped in front of Akira's door as they eavesdrop on what "activity" that might be happening inside the quarters.

"Oh c'mon now don't be shy at me…" the other purred, then there was a shredding sound of clothes followed by a yelp.

At this, people who gathered outside gasped at the sound of ripping clothes. _Don't you say that they're…_

"That was my favorite shirt!"

_Oh my! Isn't it a male's voice?_

_And young to add! Oh what happened in today's youth!?_

"It's just a shirt! And besides, you said you want to this right? So, were doing it all the way…" the other whined, followed by a series of ripping clothes into pieces.

_They're really doing it!_

_And they're both male!_

_He's raping him! He's wild!_

Murmurs started to echo throughout the corridor and that caught the other's attention. Now, a mob of more than 26 people are now gathered in front of Akira's door.

"Hey! What's going on there?"

And Mikage will be the 27th.

"What's wrong? Why are you all gathered in front of Akira's room?"

"It's because there's someone inside doing-"

"PUT BACK YOUR CLOTHES!!!!"

And that made the crowed mad at the images flooding into their perverted minds while Mikage stood there.

Shocked…

"It can't be!"

"C'mon Teito! I know you want it! I'm putting it in !"

"No! Wait Akira no~NO!!!"

"TEITO!" Mikage howled, cutting through the crowd and banging at the door. "Open this door! Teito!" he shouted.

"Oh dear, we have to hurry!" said the excited voice of Akira, followed by a lot of shifting and ruffling.

"W-wait! Not so hard! Don't shove it in me so roughly!"

"DAMNIT! OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE!" Mikage raged as he activated his zaiphon at an unmistakably level 99 destructive power. After seeing the impending doom of the poor door, and perhaps the destruction of the whole area, everyone run for their lives away from the maddened zaiphon user.

"TEITO!" and with that final proclamation, Mikage let is zaiphon hit the barrier which shattered like a giant mirror. The remaining power of the zaiphon hit the door, which was destroyed into several pieces. Even though the smoke hasn't yet receded, Mikage launched inside preparing another ball of concentrated black and violet zaiphon.

"Let go of…"

Mikage stopped in mid-sentence after taking in the scene in front of him, his zaiphon bomb dispersed into the air.

"Teito…"

"M-Mi-Mikage" said by the jade bishop, blushing and embarrassed at being caught red-handed.

"Ooooh! Just in time!" the other occupant of the room said squealing in delight.

Mikage caught a glimpse Teito who… well… clad in a frilly red and white one piece long sleeve Victorian dress. In his waist is a golden belt with a large flower accentuated in his abdomen which reveals his curve here and there. The dress was an open type, showing Teito bare and creamy smooth neck and back. The skirt length covered at Teito's lower half until the fabric was touching the ground. A pair of black high heeled shoes was on his feet and to finish the outfit, Akira placed the ribbon accessory on top of Teito's head.

And the people outside drop dead at how beautiful Teito was.

"Well?" Akira said, eyeing the taller boy in the room. "Could you please explain why you broke into my room with a level 99 destructive zaiphon Mikage-niichan?"

"Err… I didn't mean to! I got worried for Teito cause I h-heard so-something-"

"Save it pervert. So what do you think?" the Azrael vessel said before shoving Teito to Mikage's arms.

"Akira!" Teito whined before falling to Mikage's arms. _Damn I can't believe Mikage saw me in this outfit! This is so embarrassing!_

On Mikage's part, he couldn't believe it but Teito is… well beautiful is an understatement, but Heavenly gorgeous. He's a lot more beautiful than any of the sisters in the church. He couldn't believe it but here's Teito, clinging in his arms clad in a red dress blushing in a cute way.

He was like an angel descended from above, ready to steal the hearts of any unaware mortal.

_Oh the devil's incarnation! Akira I will kill you!_ Teito mumbled, still hiding his face from Mikage's eyes. He burrowed his face into his best friend's lean and strong chest, embarrassed at his current predicament.

"Hey Teito, what're you doing? Basking into the scent of your best friend's body?"

"Wha-no! Mikage don't believe him" Teito suddenly retorted, looking up at his best friend's face for assurance. "He's crazy! He wanted to make me wear some of his dress and said that I will look good at them and he even said that I'm beautiful and- Hey wait a minute!"

_Oh dear, this is so cute! Everything is according to plan! _Akira said to his self, pleased at the turn of events.

"M-Mikage why are you blushing!?" Teito asked, confused at the blushing friend of his.

"We-well, Teito I hope that you're not going to be mad at me but…"

"But?" Teito asked, gripping his best friend's shoulders.

Now if they're just going to take note of their surroundings, they would probably hear the people around them murmur on their own like"Are they lovers?" "Isn't that one a guy? Why is he in a dress?" "Whatever, he's gorgeous!" "No way, my Teito's a g-"

"Teito, Akira's right. You're beautiful, very beautiful…" Mikage uttered softly, blushing faintly while gently holding Teito and looking away from his eyes.

For the 3rd time in this fanfic, Teito is once again caught off-guard of Mikage's statement. He didn't realized what was going on, or even the murmuring crowd before them. All that he recognizes is the fast thumping of his heart and the battling emotions in him.

"See? I told you so." Akira said, leaning against the window and sighing as the victorious one.

"B-baka! Mikage you're making fun of me again!" he said before punching his friend in the face that sent him flying outside. He ran away from the place still clad in the frilly dress Akira gave him, crying his heart out of embarrassment.

Take note, he was running away in a pair of high heeled shoes. Well that's a sure proof that Teito is once upon a time, a girl.

_Step one, cleared! _Akira cheered in his mind before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Well, as for Mikage, he was currently nursing his bruised face. "Goodness! Teito sure can give a hard punch!" he said, wincing a little at the stinging sensation in his right cheek.

***

Ah, the garden of Barsburg church, home of the troubled hearts and lonely individuals, the place where the annoyed finds peace, where the frustrated finds calmness and where the desperate finds hope, the place of healing that is-

- And a place where a certain cross-dressing bishop contemplates about his ragged life.

"Hey! What's with the long face? Cheer up chibi!" was a cheerful inquiry which belongs to a certain annoying vessel of the Eye of Azrael.

Being friends with Teito, surely Akira knows that annoying a troubled Teito is not a good thing to do.

"You jerk!" he indignantly screeched while hurling a ball of zaiphon at Akira, sending the Azrael vessel away for a good distance.

Apparently not…

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me?" Teito said before preparing another ball of concentrated white and red zaiphon which in fact, the combination of Eve's and Mikhail's zaiphons.

While scratching his head, Akira stood back in foot while giving Teito an apologetic look. "Hehe… well about that, it's the first part of our plan." he continued while brushing dust from his shirt.

"First…part?" the other inquired, dispersing the zaiphon which promises massive destruction.

"Step 1: In order to make the man you love notice you, you must make yourself beautiful in his eyes. You must show him that you have beauty on par or even surpassing that of a female!"

"B-but isn't it-"

"Embarrassing?" Akira finished before laughing hard.

"Hey don't laugh! You aren't the one in the frilly red dress!"

"But Teito, didn't you see his face back then?" he said after calming a little into a fit of giggles. Akira finally stopped giggling and looked straight into the eyes of Teito.

"Well, I did and the fucking Mikage was blushing!"

"That's because he's enchanted." Akira said which made Teito blush like mad.

"W-what? It can't be, right?"

"Nah, he did said _Akira's right, you're beautiful _while holding you so tenderly."

…

…

…

"Really? I thought Mikage is joking around. I didn't think that he mean it."

"He did mean it Teito. And now that he noticed you're hidden beauty, it's time for step 2."

***

Children shouldn't wander in the middle of the night, especially in the vast corridors of Barsburg church where evil lurks in every dark corner. Children are told that creature with bony wings (probably the Kors) went to look for unaware victims in the middle of the night. And due to this the corridors of Barsburg church was a desolate passage every night.

If that's the case, why is that Teito is wandering on his own?

_Meet me in the fountain where we met Razette. There we will initiate out second step._

"I wonder what is going on in that cunning mind of his…" he whispered. He still does not approve with Akira's way of making a man fall in love with you but since he's desperate on having Mikage as his lover, Teito would do everything.

Talk about desperation beyond comprehension.

And so here he is, in front of a lonely fountain in the middle of the night.

"Akira? Razette are you here?" Teito he wondered, walking around the fountain looking for any signs of the two. After a minute of calling, Teito felt anxious. Who wouldn't be if you're alone in the middle of a creepy church in the middle of the night? "Hey!"

Suddenly, a soft breeze entered the vicinity and gently brushes Teito's anxieties away. Soon a soft melody echoed, urging the young boy to listen. He followed the path of the melody, passing corridors, tunnels, stairs and balcony until he arrived at the church's main hall.

There in the Holy Altar was Razette and Akira, both looking celestial as they are bath under the moonlight while singing the melody in perfect harmony. Soon they came to a stop when they noticed that their audience had arrived.

"Good evening Teito, I'm glad you came." Akira hummed, still on the trance of their singing. He is currently dressed in white sleeping robes that billowed every now and then as the breeze swept the fabric. On the other hand, Razette was already out of the trance and was smiling fondly at Teito. She was clad in her nun robe.

"Akira, I didn't know that you can sing…" Teito remarked, astonished at Akira's amazing performance. Mermaids such as Razette are known to have celestial voices but Akira's just a normal reincarnating human, and boy to top it of, but his singing capabilities are on par with that of mermaids.

But then again, Akira's not a normal human boy. He is the vessel of the mighty Archangel of Death Azrael.

"Teito let me hear you sing."

"What?"

"I want to hear you sing." Akira said before sitting down on one the church's long chairs.

"But why? I don't have an enticing voice you know…"

"Just sing a song. We need to sharpen your singing abilities for our next step." Akira urged, showing that indeed he really wants to hear Teito singing.

"Okay…" he said after hesitating for seconds. After inhaling, Teito closed his eyes and let his voice echo as he sang the Requiem of his late kingdom.

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

douka towa no yasuragi

koko ha yume no tochuu de

Akira and Razette sat down listened at the sad and lonesome melody that Teito is emitting. His voice was not that developed, but it has the quality of a child's voice, its innocence, the need to be with his parents and love ones, a voice of a lonely soul seeking love and care from a Father and a Mother. That alone was enough to make Akira and Razette to admire it.

osanai tsubasade sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

Somewhere, in the tallest pillar of the church, was a lone figure basked in the moonlight; his blond hair glistened beautifully as he stares into nothingness.

"Hm?" Mikage (still in his military uniform minus the jacket) said while he was still staring at the moonlight when he heard a voice, singing a foreign melody. "What is that melody?" and soon he found his self following the direction of the voice.

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

douka towa no yasuragi

koko ha yume no tochuu de

_What a wonderful voice. Who's that singing the song? _Mikage thought as he dashed through corridors in search of the said midnight singer.

itsuka subete modorite

sora no hate hitorikiri

anata ga matsu yasuragi

hikari no ato nokoshite

While singing, Teito wouldn't stop of thinking of his Father King, Frea Kreuz, the Kingdom of Raggs and his best friend and secret love, Mikage. He wanted for someone to embrace him, to kiss his sorrows away, to shield him from his nightmares and to heal his lonely heart.

_Mikage…_

Unknown to Teito, his two audiences are now smiling at him, one is a smile of admiration while the other is a smile of understanding and sympathy.

"Teito, life's harsh isn't it?" Akira said before sighing.

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

Meanwhile, Mikage continued searching for the owner of the voice. He was now on the fountain, pass the corridor, the tunnels, the stairs and he hurried as the voice became more and more eminent.

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

towa no hikari nokoshite

furugi no nai tsubasa de

Akira suddenly stood up. Razette smiled, sensing that someone's approaching fast and she knew who is that someone. Akira activated his powers and enveloped them in a mist of soft, light purple cloud.

towa no ai wo anata ni

Suddenly, the door the church's main hall opened, revealing a panting Mikage. But instead of finding someone, all that was left was an empty hall with some purple cloud hanging low at the altar though there was this sensation telling him that there's someone's been here. Now Mikage was left to contemplate who might be that mysterious singer.

***

When Teito opened his eyes, they're no longer in the altar but they're already in front of the fountain. Razette is back in his mermaid form while Akira's Eye of Azrael in still glowing in his hand.

"What happened?" Teito wondered why they are teleported back in the fountain.

"Someone came and I teleported us back here. I don't want to risk someone finding us out." Akira said before deactivating his powers. "As for your performance, you're great! I knew you're an inborn singer…"

"Really?"

"You know Teito, you should at least have a little self-confidence. When someone says something good about you, at least thank them and believe them right Razette?" and Razette nodded in agreement.

"Ah-err… well thank you." Teito said while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, why are we practicing in the middle of the night?"

"Cause in step two: In order to make a man fall for you, you must soothe his troubled soul by your voice, voice as enchanting as a siren's. From now on Teito, we will meet in the same spot every midnight to practice your singing." Akira said, happy that his plan on making Mikage head over heels for Teito is taking its progress.

"W-what? Akira you can't be serious!"

"Hm? What, you want everybody to know that you can sing so that they could grope you all they want? C'mon Teito trust me with this one. I could already smell the scent of success!"

"B-but-"

"No buts mister! Anyway, Razette also says that she's willing to help so the least you can do is thank us and not to complain."

"O-okay…"

"For now, we'll end it here. You can now rest Teito and rest assured that your lonely heart will soon have a partner." the raven assured him before slinging one arm and dragged him towards the dorms. They waved their goodbyes at Razette then they disappeared.

Soon, Mikage appeared at the fountain still wondering who the singer might be. He's so caught with his contemplation he didn't noticed the two disappearing figures in his left.

"I know!" he concluded while clapping his hands. "I will look for that singer every night! I have a feeling that she will sing again tomorrow."

_Just wait you mysterious singer. I will find you and I will know who you are. _

After that, he cast a hexazaiphon* around him and he jumped from roof to roof to take the easiest route back to his room.

_Tomorrow will be another day._

* * *

*I'm referring to the six rings of zaiphon around the caster's body, acting as a shield of some sort.

So, what do you think of Teito singing? Reviews, comments and criticisms are highly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Teito is all wind up on how to hook his best friend Mikage to swing in the same lane as he is and be his lover, but how can he do that? "Oh c'mon, all he needs is an advice from a pro!"

Note: I don't own 07 Ghost, only Akira (mixture of Naruto and Sasuke appearance; hair color and face of Sasuke and eyes, droop haircut, lithe body and whisker marks of Naruto) and Azrael (much like Michael, cloaked with white long hair and a pair of black feather wings).

Chapter 3: Old Adage

***

The Basburg church was known as homage for those who have committed sins and seek refugee in their process of atonement. Due to the prevalent misconducts, a lot have become sinners. As a result, many of these sinners seek forgiveness and set a pilgrimage to the holy sanctuary of the said church.

That's why there's a lot of mouth to feed…

And among the offices of the Basburg church, the kitchen is the busiest. How can't they be if there are thousands of mouths to feed thrice a day? And in the same instance, the master and apprentice are once again on there little adventure in self–building activities.

"So what am I going to do now?"

Akira turned around, clad in a pink apron and was holding a spatula. They were assigned as the cook for today's dinner and the two planned to prepare a feast that would make everyone's mouth to water. So, in the name of the great Archangels of God, Akira donned a pink apron with a matching spatula and dragged his apprentice Teito out of his room and into the church massive kitchen to cook.

"Ain't it obvious my cute apprentice? We are going to cook!" the Azrael vessel said, twirling a little in emphasis. "WE are going to cook!"

"Okay, so why my adorable master?" the jade bishop asked sarcastically, turning around to see a variety of ingredient sprawled in the vast kitchen table, and... what were those one-eyed violet animals struggling in the cage? Then there was an aquarium full of, aren't those JELLYFISHES?

"You see Teito-chan, there's an old saying that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach! If you want a man to fall for you, you must learn the ways of the kitchen and master the art of cooking surpassing that of a women's." Akira jumped into a near table and in all glory waved a poetic hand while holding a spatula.

"A-ah Akira…" Teito sweat-dropped at the, well peculiar and rather excited behavior of his friend cum master.

"You must learn how to ease a man's hunger." Akira pointed by his spatula, stopping Teito in mid-sentence. "Think about it! You're husband will come home tired and hungry from his daily work." He suddenly hugged his self and squirmed excitedly with matching hearts and flowers flying around him. "Basically, hugs and kisses aren't enough to ease his burden, but a table full of cuisines and a mug of an aromatic coffee will surely suffice!" he finished.

Sure learning how to cook is a good idea, but the thought of Mikage as his husband seems a little…

_Overrated… _Teito thought.

"And Teito-chan, think about it. What if Mikage was indeed your husband? Of course you will have to serve him. Isn't better to serve him mouth-watering foods that burnt ones?" he said before slinging an arm at Teito's neck. "And then, when he says your cooking is the best, he will try to shower your face with kisses. Then your neck, stripping your clothes bit by bit, licking and nipping your shoulders down until your navel then into your gro-"

"AKIRA STOP IT!" was the instant interruption of a blushing Teito. He prepared a zaiphon ball and tried to shove it in Akira when it was dispelled by the other.

"Nah-ah! We wouldn't want the kitchen to explode now do we?" he whispered, removing his hand from Teito and walking closer towards the cauldron. "C'mon now, we have our hands full today." he said before tossing a bag of vegetables at Teito.

"But Akira, I'm not good at cooking!"

"Oh hush! Cut the vegetables over there and help me wiith these!"

***

Bishop Frau was known to be a cold and anti-social bishop. He does give attention to others but in very minimal scale. He doesn't want to be involved in other people's business, maybe it is because of the darkness surrounding him that's preventing him from being intimate with other people. So, instead of moping around and doing nothing to kill time, Bishop Frau would sneak into the back portion of the library to read his series of "Bibles".

"Now, where are my babies? It's been a long time since I reread those babies of mine since I returned from our journey." he said while trudging towards his destination. He was about to jump in delight as he turned into a corner to take one book.

Too bad Castor's already there burning the book he was about to read. Beside him was a scared Hakuren tied in a zaiphon string.

"Hakuren! F-four-eyes!"

….

You know, calling Castor four eyes is another translation of 'I want to get spanked!' And so, a sound of a book being slapped in the face, followed by an 'Owww!' echoed through out the library.

"Good to see you Frau. My goodness, you haven't yet given up these kinds of hobbies." he said, taking another book from the shelf only to find out it was porn. "And you made another copy of yourself…" he added before casting a glare at the tied up Hakuren who flinched instantly.

"You annoying brat!" Frau grizzled, giving Hakuren one of his death glares.

"Bishop Frau! I'm sorry but he threatened that my training will be jeopardized if I will not forsake these Holy Scriptures!" the blond boy freaked out, terrified at the glares he is receiving from both bishop.

"You know Frau, being a bishop you should always behave like one. And by meaning of it, you should dispose these reading materials of yours." he said before concentrating zaiphon at the innocent book.

"C-Castor enough! Don't-"

And the book sizzles and then flamed…

"-burn it…" he finished before dropping his head in defeat.

"Didn't you guys hear that Teito's going to cook today's dinner?" Castor said out of nowhere after dumping the burnt book. At this, Frau and Hakuren seem to be taken aback.

"Come again?" said by the two in unison.

"Apparently, Teito and Akira volunteered to cook today's dinner. They said something like cooking a feast for everyone."

Frau only gulped. He knew from experience that Teito is the worst cook. He couldn't forget the time that he almost died of food poisoning because of the poisonous mushroom Teito included in the ingredients.

**Flashback**

They were in a mission to deliver an important document from the seventh district to the sixth district. Apparently, thanks to a certain raven vessel of the Eye of Azrael, they've lost their bishop pass and that made their journey a lot more difficult. So, instead of enjoying their time in a cozy hotel or an inn, here they are, in the middle of the forest hunting for food and all.

Frau peered through the brunette's head to have a look at whatever Teito is cooking. Mikage and Akira were frying some fishes they caught and Teito was assigned to cook for some soup.

_Seriously, it resembles a potion concoction more than a soup. _The blond bishop though while taking note of the purple color of Teito's cooking.

When everything's all prepared, they gathered in a circle and after praying they started to eat.

"Neh, Teito-kun?" Mikage asked suddenly, stopping before taking in a spoonful of soup. "What did you put in this?" he continued before averting his eyes at the suspicious purple color of the soup in front of him.

Teito tilted his head in an innocent way while Frau eats his soup. His face went blue at the awful taste of the soup but he was hungry. So, after gathering all his courage, Frau continued to eat his dinner, all the while his face change into a darker shade of blue.

"Um… I can't remember but I'm sure it's a mushroom." he said while thinking of the appearance of the mushroom. "It has a club shaped head, it's all white and it has purple dots in the head's underside."

All of them dropped there spoons and a gust of cold air blew. Teito frowned at the awkwardness he's feeling then all of a sudden, Frau collapsed with bubbles coming out from his mouth.

**End of Flashback**

"Teito's going to cook? I'd rather starve to death than eat something made by that brat."

"I have to agree." Hakuren supplemented, remembering the cake that Teito decided to bake. It was a disaster and he nearly suffered from sticky hair.

Castor sent a curious look at the blondes, wondering what made them say such thing.

"You sure you don't want eat dinner? It's Teito we're talking about."

"Nah I'll pass. I don't want to die yet." they said. Frau was walking away, completely uninterested.

Little did they know that their beliefs will be soon rectified in due time.

…

…

…

"What was that smell?" Castor said while sniffing at the prevailing scent.

The blondes started to sniff too, looking quite interested at the sudden aromatic scent filling his nostrils.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it smells good." Hakuren said.

Now, everyone inside the library is sniffing at the said scent. The scent then wafted throughout the fountain, the garden, the dorms, the halls and even in the infirmary. All of them made the same comment…

"What the!? That smells delicious!"

And for Mikage? Oh, he's already dashing down the halls following the scent for he recognizes the floating celestial scent that's taking the church into captivity. He ran; pass the fountain, the halls, the stairs and finally barging through the double doors of the grand dining room.

"What in the name of God…" was all that he managed to say, upon laying his eyes unto the… well banquet would be an understatement…

For inside the dining room was a grandiose feast filled with sizzling cuisines, mouth watering foods and heavenly treats. Akira was preparing the utensils in the last table while Teito's bringing the last treat out of the kitchen which caught Mikage's attention.

"Teito!" Mikage called. Teito, who was now clad in a blue apron, turn around to see his best friend while setting the food into the table. Mikage rushed through the room towards his best friend, curious at the covered food.

"Oh hello Mikage, we're almost done here. All we need to do is to set all the utensils." Teito said while looking at the floor, a light blush forming at his cheeks. All of a sudden he was tackled by Akira who was still clad in his pink apron, the scent of freshly baked cookies eminent at the blue-eyed Azrael vessel.

"No worries Teito-chan I'm already done with the utensils!" he said. "Hm… Let me have that one and I'll set it aside." he added before taking the food from Teito. The action shoved Teito into Mikage's arm in which they were connected into a feverish hug.

"A-ah M-Mikage…" the jade bishop said, blushing as he accidentally landed a kiss on Mikage's exposed chest. On Mikage's part, he taken by the sudden assault of that scent he was following and Teito was emitting the same scent that makes his head a little dizzy and his stomach grumpy.

"Teito, your scent is like yakisoba…" he said, unconsciously tightening his hold unto his best friend. Teito blush even a deeper shade of red.

"Yakisoba?" Akira wondered. "Ah! You mean this?" he opened the tray and low and behold; a complete dish of yakisoba from noodles, ramen, buns to rice. Mikage immediately releases Teito and then walked closer towards the said foods.

"Wow! Teito you made all of these?" he said while drooling at the sight of those goodies. Once again, Teito was blushing a little as he nodded.

"W-well I did b-but-"

"Well you known Mikage-niichan I did remember Teito said something like_ I'll make something for my special person, a special complete dish of his favorite._" the raven said as he sniffed at the lulling smell of the dishes. "It didn't come to me that you're that special person Teito's referring to, and the special complete dish was yakisoba."

"Teito… you-" Mikage said as he launched his self at his best friend, hugging his friend and lifting him up in the air before swinging him around. He was laughing and smiling all of the time while Teito blushes. Because of is small frame, lifting him up in the air is not difficult for Mikage. During this lovely scene, Akira smiled before taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

_Well…isn't it lovey-dovey?_ The raven cheered, satisfied at the reaction of his friends.

"S-stop it Mikage! Put me down!" Teito whined while Mikage swing him around. "I'm getting dizzy…"

Mikage stopped swinging him around but didn't let go of him. He then hugged his friend close to him and whispered into his ears.

"Thank you" he said happily, surprising the little bishop in his arms. Teito smiled and relinquished the fluffy feeling he felt towards the older boy. He looked at his master and saw the gleeful look at the other occupant of the room. Akira then gave him a thumbs up, which he returned later on.

"Well, why don't we ring the bells so that everybody can take their dinner?"

Akira let his zaiphon to fly towards the bells above and when it hit its target, the bell rang and rang as it signals dinner is ready. Soon enough people flooded the dining room, awed at the marvelous feast presented in front of them. Later on, the bishops (Lance, Castor, Labrador and Frau) together with their apprentice (Hakuren, Quida, Liam, and Kyle) entered the room. Razette was carried by Castor, humming in delight to see his two friends at the back. They waved back and Razette asked to be put down. She ran towards her two friends before hugging Akira, then Teito.

"Good to see you Razette! Just so you know Teito made all of them!" Akira exclaimed.

Razette smiled, giving Teito an admiring look. Teito blushed in embarrassment but soon enough, he was shaken off from his blushing tirade when Mikage took his hand and settled in front of the yakisoba treat.

"Teito, can I have a bite now?" Mikage asked, still holding Teito's hands.

"S-sure Mikage. After all, I made it all just for you." Teito replied, uncertain on how to behave under the gaze of his friend.

Obliviously, from afar the bishops were looking at their direction as the four exchanged pleasantries. Their eyebrows rise when Mikage took Teito's hand, especially Frau who was fuming discretely. Castor noticed this and, being the sarcastic bastard he was, taunted Frau more.

"Well, what was that you were saying Frau?" Castor dared the blond bishop who sat beside a large bowl complete with vegetables. He sat down beside him while Labrador with Quida sat in front of them. Lance and his apprentice Kyle took the seats besides Frau. His apprentice Hakuren sat beside him as well.

"Heh! I bet this taste awful." he said while waiting for someone to initiate the first bite.

Meanwhile, Mikage was ogling at the treat in front of him, fork and spoon in hand all ready to dig in.

"Thank you for the food!" he said before taking a huge amount of noodles of the yakisoba ramen.

Teito and Akira, who are now left alone when Razette returned to Castor, were eying the blond all this time. Teito swallowed a huge lumped in his throat while Akira was gleaming, already predicting how Mikage will react which is either…

Approve or disapproved…

After swallowing the contents in his mouth, Mikage became teary…

"Teito!" he said before hugging his friend once again. "This is SO good!" he squealed in delight.

Everybody in the dining room started to eat and they too were taken aback when they confirmed Mikage's claim.

"It is good!"

"My, this is delicious."

"What the!?" was all that Frau manage to say after eating a piece of mushroom.

"You said that Teito couldn't cook?" Castor said while casting Frau a daring look. In front of him, Quida and Labrador munch at their cake and pudding, mumbling something like 'Oh this is delicious!' The redhead was holding a green tea courtesy of Teito that seems to be at par compared to Labrador's tea. Hakuren couldn't believe it but the pasta he was now eating wasn't like the last dreaded pasta he ate courtesy of Teito Klein.

"Y-yeah I did, but how come this tastes so good?" Frau replied while taking another piece of meat.

"There's something amiss! Teito couldn't cook something so delicious like this!" Hakuren said, slapping his self in confirmation that he is not dreaming or hallucinating. He felt pain, of his awake alright.

"Maybe you guys just misjudged the little one." he said before feeding a piece of flower to Razette. Frau and Hakuren frowned, unable to accept the fact that Teito was the one who prepared this delicious banquet. After debating whether Teito cooked it or not, they took a rather bigger portion of their dishes and forgot the topic at hand and continued to eat.

Every people in the dining hall enjoyed the food that Teito and Akira have prepared and everybody said that the dinner tastes good. Akira accepted the praises so expertly while Teito blushes every now and then when praises or comments flew at their direction. Everyone had a good time.

Akira plopped another muffin in his mouth as the other continued to eat. Others already left for the night while other's continued to chatter as they finish their meals. Mikage was already finished with his yakisoba and was talking happily with Teito. They were both laughing, especially Mikage.

Then, the devil in the persona of Frau and Hakuren decided to ruin it all.

"Hey damn brat, I didn't know that you can cook." the blond bishop said.

"Damnit you big pervert I'm not a damn brat!" he countered while taking a fork and sent it flying towards Frau. The bishop duck, evading the fork but his cap was hit, pinning it into the nearest wooden pillar.

Akira scowled at the intrusion of the said arrogant bishop, thinking of ways to castrate the said bastard for meddling with his plans.

"Whoa! What's with the bad temper?" Frau said while eying the annoyed brunette. Beside Teito was Mikage, smiling apologetically at the blond bishop. This was the time when Hakuren decided to put his two cents.

"Yeah, well you could say that we are a bit surprised at the sudden discovery Teito-chan." Hakuren commented, tucking his long braid at the back of his shoulder. "Seriously, you shouldn't be mad at Frau-san all the time."

"But he kept on calling me damn brat while I'm not a damn brat!"

"But you kept on calling me a big pervert while I'm not." Frau fired back, eying Teito with his evil eyes. Somewhere behind the scene, a certain raven fumed in irritation as black cloud starts to gather around him.

_You're destroying my plan!_ He mumbled before stepping into the scene.

"Oh save it you big closet pervert." was the sudden intrusion of Akira who was currently holding a bread loaf. "You're really a big pain in the ass, you know?"

"W-what did you said you stupid brat?" Frau was about to retort another counter-insult when Akira suddenly activated his Eye of Azrael and sent Frau away by using a teleportation spell.

_Serves you right you freak!_ Akira cheered, glad that he has a powerful eye at his disposal. Oh Frau could be a little unnerving! He could always feel a pedo vibe from the blond freak and he didn't like it one bit! And that black aura he's emitting could one day corrupt Teito's pure white aura that seems to glow brighter when Teito's with Mikage. As for Mikage, his pink aura sure is peculiar for someone like him.

_Well come to think of it, when I was dressing Teito in my room, he managed to break through Azrael's barrier. Not even Verloren could break it, not if he isn't using his full power, but Mikage broke it with a simple zaiphon…_

Akira glanced at Mikage's way, beside him was Teito trying to calm down a bit from the recent teasing of Frau. _Heh, there's more than meets the eye huh?_

Seeing that he might be teleported in another place, Hakuren bid his farewell to them after thanking Teito for the delicious dinner. He smiled at his look-a-like Mikage and nodded to Akira before taking his leave, perhaps sleeping the night away.

"Ne, Teito…"

"What is it Mikage?"

"Umm, I'm very thankful for the yakisoba. It's really delicious! I really like it." the blond enthusiastically said before flashing Teito his trademark grin. The recipient of the grin blushed, and cursed that blushing more often would make his face permanently pink, or worse, red.

"It's nothing r-really, I-I mean I really made just for you…" he stuttered, unable to stop the growing blush creeping from his neck to his face spreading to his ears. Teito prayed at God that his blushing would stop because he's starting to feel uncomfortable.

Too bad that didn't end it for Mikage suddenly took Teito's hand and held it between their chests. He stared at those beautiful emerald eyes and uttered the last-thing-that-Mikage-can-say-to-Teito-while-staring-straight-right-into-his-eyes.

"Thank you Teito. You know, if God would allow me, I would have you as my wife! You're good at everything! Combat, bascules, cooking and you're beautiful in yesterday's outfit!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh dear, what a lovely scene they're making!_ Akira, who was looking at the couple, cried in delight when Mikage took Teito's hand and said those sweet words to him. '_I'm so glad that my plan is working in its course!' _he added, congratulating his self.

Upon realizing what was happening, the two suddenly retrieved their hands and both blushed hard, facing the opposite direction not daring to look at each other's blushing red face.

"Well, that is if God would allow me…" Mikage whispered while scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

Feeling a scandalized, Teito abruptly stand up and gave the blond a smack on the head. "B-baka no Mikage! I appreciate it that you liked my cooking b-but don't toy with me will ya?" Teito suddenly gushed out, unable to retain his nervousness. After that, he sat down still blushing at the sudden statement of Mikage. "And what was that I'm beautiful in yesterday's outfit?" he continued while sending death glares towards Mikage.

"G-gomen Teito… Hehehe I'm sorry don't be mad at me okay?" the blond hastily replied not wanting the shorter boy to be mad at him.

"I-it's okay." the jade bishop said once he's sure that he is not blushing anymore.

"Say, Teito where were you last nigh?"

This caught the little one off guard. He nervously looked over his friend, past the other occupants and directly at his so-called master. Sending a frown at the direction of a certain raven, he wished that there's someone who could help him in this situation.

And as always, here comes the savior of the troubled damsel.

"Hey Mikage-niichan are you bullying Teito-kun again?" Akira said while hooking an arm over Mikage's neck.

"Aki-kun! Well no, I'm not bullying Teito." he answered, gently unhooking Akira's arm in his neck. "I'm just wondering why Teito's not in our room last night."

"Oh? And why'd you asked?" he replied innocently.

_I see, playing idiot with another idiot. _Teito thought after getting a hold of Akira's ploy.

"W-well, I was about to ask him if he could accompany me last night for some fresh air but I he's not in his bed when I woke up." Mikage answered while nervously scratching his scarred cheek. "And I was about to ask him again this night."

_Oooh, I smell a date! / It can't be! Is he trying to ask me a date?_ Were the thoughts running in the minds and of Akira / Teito.

"Anou… Mikage s-su-"

"Sorry Mikage but Teito's coming with me tonight." Akira suddenly interrupted. _There's no way that you will ruin our practice._"Sure's the night's cold Mikage-niichan, so why hanging outside? You might catch a nasty cold or something." he remarked all the while waving his fingers in front of Mikage's face for emphasis.

"Ummm… hehe, that's not the case. I wanted to see that person."

.

.

.

"What?" said by the vessels in unison.

"Yeah, that person. I think you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about no?"

"But of course! We are indeed clueless niichan." Akira supplemented before casting Teito a knowing glance. Teito frowned in misunderstanding, clearly clueless of whatever the two are pointing. "So who's this person you're talking about?" Akira said, turning his attention back at Mikage.

"Well Akira, when I'm out last night, I heard a melody, or moreover a requiem, echoing throughout the church. I followed it, though when I reached the church's main hall, it disappeared." he blurted out while praying that he's not blushing.

"Okay, so why are you blushing so suddenly?" was the unexpected reply from Akira.

Looks like God's not in favor for Mikage.

"What? I'm not blushing?!"

"Oh yes you are."

Sighing in defeat, Mikage pulled through and breathed heavily. He didn't know how to voice this and maybe no one would believe him.

Well… whatever.

"I think I've fallen for that person. I really love her voice." he said, eyes gleamed in a soft glow and cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink. "I know that I may sound a little carried away by novels and romantic stories, but really…"

.

.

.

Teito couldn't believe it, but Akira's methodology sure is paying off. Although at first he is very reluctant to go with his friend's seemingly peculiar way of making a man fall in love with you, but now, he couldn't believe it but it's really effective. Mikage really fell for it and he must say that…

_This is too good to be true…_

"I think I've fallen in love." Mikage finished with his voice dreamy and eyes concentrated to the candle in front of him.

And as if on cue, Teito dashed away. Dragging Akira (who was screaming bloody murderer) by the arm, he made a mad run towards the gate outside the dining hall, leaving a confused Mikage behind.

"Teito!" he shouted, trying to follow his friend before deciding to let him go for now.

_Teito, what now? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?_ he asked not to anyone in particular.

As for Teito, he continued to dash towards an unknown place while dragging a screeching Akira like a rag doll.

"Teito wait! Please calm down!" Akira yelled, all the while flying like a kite as Teito dragged him while running away. All of a sudden, the jade bishop pulled into a stop before letting go of a certain raven, sending Akira flying towards the wall. Teito panted for air, his face flushed from the sudden run combined with all the emotions he's feeling. Akira got up slowly, rubbing his head that throbbed like hell.

How could he not after he was thrown into the wall?

"What's the big idea?" the raven yelled, irritated by the beating he's getting today. He was about to complain and rant about ungrateful brunettes when he heard a series of sobs.

Teito was crying…

"Teito?" the raven whispered as his concern for his apprentice arises and his motherly instinct clicking in. Teito suddenly kneeled, body trembling while crying. Akira moved closer and hugged the crying brunette. "Teito, why are you crying so suddenly? What's wrong?"

"Mikage. Mikage said that he's in love." he managed to stutter. He sobbed a series of cries before continuing. "I know that the person he's talking to was me. I felt happy when he said that my cooking is good, that I looked beautiful and all. I even felt happier when he said that he had fallen in love in my singing…"

And he cried louder, well, bawled like a child.

"You said you're happy, okay that I understand but the thing I do not is that why are you bawling like a child?"

"I thought you're smart? Couldn't you understand my situation? Where are your brain cells?"

_Where are my brain cells?_ Akira thought while checking his temper if it is in minimum level.

"Akira, from now on, Mikage will be looking for us during our night practices. What if finds out, that the owner of the voice he's so in love with was me? Teito Klein, his best friend and a guy?" suddenly, Teito gripped at Akira's shoulders and forced him to looked into his puffy eyes. "Do you have any idea how he will react?"

"Well, yeah I think but isn't it the reason why we're doing this entire charade? To make him aware of your feelings?" Akira replied, frowning because he couldn't grasp whatever Teito was trying to convey.

_C'mon where are my brain cells? Aren't they functioning? Are they in a vacation?_ Akira said to his self.

"I know that but now, I'm I don't know anymore. I might be trying to make Mikage to be my lover but what if he refuses? Not only my chance of having a romantic relationship with him will be unrealized but as well as our friendship will be in trouble! He might be disgusted at me afterwards and avoid me…"

After that outburst, Teito resumed on crying, dread eating his young heart while anxiety leaking out from his body and finding refugee in Akira's emphatic senses. Having an apprentice who is a clueless, anxious boy, and to top it all, a crybaby, Akira felt his brain cells start popping one-by-one.

_Oh c'mon you good-for-nothing chief of Heavens do something! It's your daughter who's crying here!!! _Akira screeched mentally before continuing. "Hush young one, crying wouldn't solve anything."

"But Akira…"

"Don't worry, everything is under my control. If things were about to get messy during our practice, I'll teleport us away."

"But what about me staying in our room? He would get suspicious of me missing every night!" Teito blurted out, his crying subsided but still sobbing a little.

An eerie breeze flown their way and chilly wind spread across the corridor. Akira collected his self and stand up, all becoming silent beckoning Teito to become anxious at the sudden change of mood.

"Akira?" Teito pried, searching for Akira's eyes which are hidden under his drooped raven hair.

"I have the right person in mind; he can help us in that matter." was the confident reply of his master. Turning for another destination, Akira walked away in a series of long strides, leaving Teito dumbfounded but not long after that, he came to think of a certain bishop. He couldn't believe it and so he seeks confirmation from Akira.

"Akira, don't tell me you're planning-"

"Indeed Teito, I'm planning to talk to Bishop Castor."

Haha! That was long…

Poor Frau, teleported into nowhere, well don't get me wrong but though I like Frau's character, I really think that Mikage's better to be Teito's companion than him.

Well, that's the wrap! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa! I'm already at chapter 4?! Woo hoo!

I'm really glad at the reviews that my co-authors were giving. I'm really grateful! You guys are my inspiration! (Well, except for my favorite student John Rei. Hehe)

Well, I hope that I could finish this fiction before classes resume… I really hate juggling my time between work, studies and recreational activities.

Anyway, here's chapter 4 for everyone! And, a HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR EVERYONE!

I don't own 07 ghost, just Azrael and Akira

Chapter 4: CONNIVANCE

***

Bishop Castor was renowned as the greatest puppeteer of Barsburg church. His manipulation-based zaiphon enables him to control puppets that may come in handy in one way or the other, such as when he needed extra man power, his dolls could take the replacement. In espionage, his dolls could take on the position of a rank-A spy, just like what the spy doll Castor assigned to Teito in his earlier days in the church. When seriously crafted, his dolls could 100% mimic the real person it's suppose to imitate, just like the replacement trick he did when Frau was imprisoned. Anything could be done by the power of Bishop Castor the Puppet Master.

And that's why Akira and Teito are now in his doorsteps.

"Akira, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to involve Castor-san in my problem." Teito whispered anxiously while tugging at Akira's sleeves.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I'm sure Bishop Castor would love to help you out on your problem…" he said before knocking at the door. A crash followed by a hurried "Oww, coming!" echoed from the other side of the door.

"It seems that Bishop is up to something…" they thought in unison. Soon enough, the door opened, a disheveled Castor donned in his assumed to be sleeping garments (which is primarily a long white robe.)

"Akira-kun, Teito-kun, what brings you here?" he said after opening his door wide enough for the two.

"Good evening Castor-san, but we have important matters to discuss with you."

"Important?" he asked before looking at Teito who was fisting the fabric of his purple robe. Then, instantly the gears of his mind started to move as the thought hit him straight.

"I see, please come in." he continued before stepping back to allow the two boys to enter.

'_This would be very interesting…'_ he thought gleefully before closing the door.

***

Being left alone in the middle of a serious conversation was not an ideal treatment for a friend right? That would make the other to feel that he's unimportant. What kind of friends are those who committed such crime!

'_Then again, it's Teito Klein. I should be used to his harsh and cold treatments.'_ Mikage muttered while walking down the road towards their shared quarters. "But we've been friends for so long! He should at least change for the good!" he shouted which earns him a scornful remark that someone's trying to sleep. He immediately countered an apology and hurried his strides towards his destination.

'_I guess Teito's already asleep.'_ he thought as he gripped the doorknob and opened their room. His guess was proven right when he saw the sleeping figure of his friend on the other bed across the room. He was sleeping while facing the door and his figure was bathing in moonlight, giving him that angelic and innocent look.

"Really, if someone's going to look at a sleeping Teito, that someone might jump my friend for his cuteness."

Mikage gasped and to his surprise. _'Where did that come from?'_ he though. _'Sure he's attractive in a feminine way but…'_ Mikage immediately dismissed the though with a series of head shakes. _'Right, maybe I'm just speaking in a brotherly affection. There's no way its possible.'_ he continued before removing his jacket and preparing to undo his pants.

Then he remembered something. He glanced at the wall clock located at the top of the door, seeing that it was already 11:50 pm.

'_Shit it's about time!'_ he cursed before casting a hexazaiphon and jumping out of the open window.

Unknown to Mikage, if he would only look closely at Teito, he would he that his body articulation aren't normal human joints.

***

"Teito?" a certain raven called but instead of responding, the addressed boy ignored his friend's call and kept on staring at the water. "Teito, you okay?"

Still no reply…

Akira felt an upcoming headache and he pleaded Azrael to cure it right away. Although their plan is going smooth and all, Teito still feels anxious about the outcomes which in turns make Akira almost lose it. But since he's the good friend, he couldn't just sit down and do nothing while his friend's is in a troubled state. Akira walked closer to Teito until he's within reach with Teito's back. Due to annoyance, Akira balled his fist and smacked Teito at the back of his head.

Keynote: Hard.

"That hurts!" Teito howled while nursing his abused head. "What's the big idea?"

"You're becoming a coward that's the idea!" Akira shouted back, surprising Teito at the tenacity of his voice. "Teito, of all people, you should be the one who understands most! If you want something, you have to do something in order to obtain it. Nothing's for free in this world especially the love of others! You said that that you like Mikage then do something! Make him aware of your feelings!"

"But what about if worst came to worst?" Teito suddenly countered. "What if he refuses? Our friendship will -"

"Oh shut the hell up! If Mikage is truly your friend, he wouldn't do whatever outcome that edgy brain of yours is supplementing! He would refuse yes but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't like to be friends with you anymore! If he's your friend, he will accept you no matter what you are, so stop being so emo and get your butt moving!" the raven raved, panting after his tirade.

Teito couldn't believe it, but was Akira scolding him? But whatever the raven had said sure does left a nice dent on Teito's insecurities and that left him to think whether to continue this or not.

Sadly, he doesn't have a clue of what to do right now.

Akira spun around and headed towards the cathedral while stomping all the way. "If you still want to continue this, come inside. I'll wait for you till midnight." he said with an irritated yet weary voice. He entered the cathedral not long before that…

…Leaving Teito alone in the middle of the night.

Inside the cathedral, a purple light glowed softly, revealing three silhouettes all gathered in one place. When the light disappeared, only two silhouettes remained.

***

Instead of entering the cathedral and resume this venture of making Mikage fall for him, Teito went for another destination in order to think. Surely, a pissed off Akira is not a good company right now. Being the vessel of Azrael he could decapitate his enemies within a blink of an eye. Aside of being capable of mass murders, he could also teleport you away.

So instead of facing his irritated master, Teito went somewhere else to cool down, or so but if he really want to apologize to Akira, wouldn't attending to his practice be the best way?

Well, apparently, Teito's undecided whether if he should continue this quest or not. Just like what he said, what if his best friend denied him? His romance and friendship with Mikage will crumble right into his eyes.

Oh Teito if only you know.

"What should I do?" he rasped, kneeling in front of a fountain before releasing a series of sobs. He kept of crying and crying, making him unaware of the sudden presence of a certain bishop.

"Teito-kun?"

The boy stopped for a moment before turning around to see the concerned face of Bishop Labrador in his midnight suit, which was a sleeping gown.

"The flowers are saying that you're upset over something. Do you think I can help?" he said genuinely before offering his gentle smile to the burnet.

Of all the people in the church, for Teito, Bishop Labrador seems to be the perfect confidant. He's so gentle and kind that it makes Teito's anxiety to disappear. Unlike Akira who was pushy, bossy and demanding, Labrador would be a perfect guidance counselor, or even a clinical psychologist.

"Come Teito, why don't you tell me what's bothering you while we're having a nice chamomile?" Labrador said while walking towards a tea house situated in middle of the garden. Teito followed reluctantly but inside his heart, he knew that if he wants a good advice, then following and talking to Labrador would be the perfect answer.

After seated, Labrador poured water from the teapot into the two glasses and put three seed of chamomiles in each. He gave one to Teito while the latter was all uneasy so to say.

Silence ensured but Labrador is more than willing to way for the boy in front of him. After all, it is not his nature to pressure someone to tell something to him.

"Labrador-san, can I tell you something?" the jade bishop suddenly asked.

"What is it?" he replied before sipping some from his tea.

Teito hesitated for a moment but after pondering whether it is right or wrong, he mightily asked Labrador his question.

"Labrador, I'm in love and I'm doing everything to make the person I love to reciprocate my feelings. I want to tell him but I couldn't." he said before sniffing some runaways from his nose. "I really like him-" and Labrador's eyebrows rise in surprise. "-but I couldn't find the courage to tell him! I been doing everything on my abilities to make him notice me, and so far everything's going smooth but…"

"But?" Labrador asked.

"I don't know whether I should continue this or not. I've been friends with him from the start and I treasure our friendship, but I love him!" he cried, tears overflowing from his eyes as he looked at Labrador caring face. "I love him and I want him to love me more than a friend, but if I did confess to him and he rejects, he might avoid me and be disgusted for having a homosexual friend, thus ruining our friendship in the process."

Oh he couldn't take it anymore. Once again, Teito bawled like a child and hid his face in the sanctuary of his palms, while Labrador continued to portray a look of pity and understanding.

"Labrador-san I don't know what to do. I love him, but if I tell him, it maybe the end of our relationship." he said under the covers of his palms.

"Teito, look at me please." and at that caring voice of Labrador, Teito stopped crying and faced Labrador with tear-stained face plus his runny nose. He sniffed those runaways by the way.

"I'm sure Mikage would understand."

_What?! How did he know?! _"Labrador-san, you knew?!"

Labrador shook his head and smiled sweetly at the perplexed Teito. "No, but I guessed that maybe you're referring to Mikage. After all, he is your only best friend right?"

_Way to go Teito. _He mentally scolded his self for being easy to read.

"Teito, if Mikage really does look at you as a true friend, he would accept you for what you are. Even if declines at your love, he would still be your friend, if Mikage was truly your friend that is." he said before sipping once again at his tea.

Teito couldn't believe but the words that Labrador uttered were the exact word Akira shouted at him earlier. He couldn't believe the fact the Akira could think in line with Labrador.

"Follow your heart Teito, for the heart will lead you to happiness." Labrador finished.

"Follow my heart?" he whispered before placing his hands at his left chest. There he felt for the beating of his heart, and think of what to do. He think of all the love the he has for Mikage, his smiles, the time when he was under the control of Ayanami, his sleeping face, his warmness when they were sleeping together back in the Academy, all of his memories with Mikage.

And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, Teito Klein finally pressed the button and shouted:

"DEAL!" he stood up, tears no longer visible and was replaced with an innocent determination. "I will follow my heart for my heart will lead me to my happiness. "Labrador-san, I thank you."

Labrador smiled warmly at him before replying "You are very welcome, Teito-kun."

After nodding and giving his thanks once again, Teito waved a goodbye to Labrador and vent to continue what he has started.

Unknown to him, a purple light glowed at the back of the garden, and then it disappeared, living the darkness at its wake.

***

He was growing anxious, no he was getting impatient! It's about time!

"Why? What happened?" Mikage uttered while standing in one of the pillars of the church's rooftops.

***

Teito rushed pass corridors, stairs, the fountain, rooms and dungeons. It's about midnight and he prayed to God that Akira's still there. He finally saw the cathedral's gate and, much to his relief, he heard a soft lulling of two unmistaken voices of his mentors. He opened the doors, and low and behold, Razzete and Akira both clad in night silk robes and were playing the piano and violin respectively.

"Akira, Razette."

Akira brought his violin down as Razette rose from her seat in the church's organ. Both looked at Teito for a moment before Akira broke the silence.

"You did took your sweet time. It took you long enough." he said, face contorted in a frown.

"I'm sorry Akira, Razette, but now I have my answers." he replied, which made Razette smile and Akira to raise one fic\e black eyebrow.

"Oh and what is that answer of yours?"

"I will follow my heart, for my heart will lead me to happiness." he said, face full of determination. "Please, let me finish what I have started."

The two music teachers exchanged looks, then after broking a warm smile, Akira and Razette held their hands towards Teito.

"Then, we have to right away."

***

Mikage huffed; a disappointed huffed, for he hadn't expected that his mission would be a failure. He'd been waiting for about an hour, heck it was past 1 in the morning yet there was no mysterious requiem or melody that resonated throughout the perimeter of the church.

"How unlucky of me…" he said in defeat before turning around and casting a hexazaiphon around him. He was about to venture back to his room when suddenly a sound of a piano being plucked expertly echoed, followed by the music of a violin.

_Nee, Aishitara, daremou ga_

_Konna kodoku ni naru no?_

_Nee, kurayami yori mo, fukai kurushimi_

_Dakishimeteru no?_

Mikage immediately jumped the other way, towards the voice that had ensnared his heart and soul

_Nanimo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame_

_Kitto_

Labrador went to check a red rose finally blooming under the influence of the music that he was hearing from afar. He felt an unmistakable tone of love and affection from the song, and by that, concluded that indeed, Teito was following his heart.

"Towards your happiness, Teito." he said.

_Kimi wo, kimi wo ai shiteru_

_Kokoro de, mitsumete iru_

_Kimi wo, kimi wo shinjiteru_

_Samui yoru mo_

Razette and Akira were accompanying Teito signing by the orchestral musical instrument they are so fond of. The trio glowed in a soft and mellow light as the moon above sang with them, showering them with its celestial light. Teito, among the three, stands out as his voice evokes the power of a certain angel residing inside him. His love towards Mikage took materialization, manifesting into a white and blue crystal shards that are now floating inside the large room. Reflected in the shard were the memories of Teito for Mikage, his smiles, his laughter, his tears, his everything Teito had witnessed.

_Hitomi de ima yobikakeru_

_Yakusoku nado iranai_

_Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu_

Mikage was running at full speed, his hexazaiphon enhancing all of his movements he was close, very close, and yet something happened.

The cathedral glowed in a purple light.

Mikage hurried and he reached the cathedral even before the purple light disappeared.

_Samui yoru mo_

But sadly, all that he could see was the beautiful green eyes of his mysterious songtress as the purple light carries her away.

"Wait!" he shouted, but only darkness and silence greeted him, no trace of any life at all.

_Who are you? _ he thought, the green eyes of the songstress burned in his memories.

***

The following morning, Castor and Labrador, the inseparable duo, were once again found in the teahouse in middle of the garden sipping their teas happily, completely ignoring the loud snores of Frau who was sleeping unbishoply.

But today, they aren't a duo anymore.

"I should thank the two of you. You were really a great help!"

"Oh it was nothing, were happy that we are able to help you out." Castor replied, before setting his cup unto the table.

"You really are something to think that you anticipated such outcome." Labrador added.

"It was nothing." the stranger said, before finishing the rest of his drink. "Oh! I need to get going! See you later, Castor-san, Labrador-san."

"Okay." they replied and the stranger went on, leaving the two to converse on their own.

"But I couldn't believe that He would do such action, and he even seek you're help!" Castor joked, eyeing his friend once more as the young bishop stifled a giggle.

"Oh, we should keep this a little secret. I'm sure Teito would be angry if he knew that HE had told me to say those lines to him." Labrador said, before taking his tea once more. Castor took his' and after they emptied their cup, they both sighed before uttering the name of the master of this farce.

"Akira…"

Hahaha! What do you think?

Oooh, that song was the opening song of Vision of Escaflowne, and! I don't own any of the word of that song (Yakusoku wa Iranai)

Thank for reading! Comments and Criticisms are highly appreciated…


End file.
